Someday
by Carissa51106
Summary: A House of Night fic While taking a walk out on a night only after a week of the events in Chosen, fledgling Zoey Redbird runs into her now ex-boyfriend, and newly changed vampyre, Erik Night. One-shot.


**A/N: **SPOILERS If you haven't read the third book of the series, **Chosen**, then I'd advise you not to read this. There are some spoilers that do contain a few major things that happen in the book. Just warning ya ahead of time.

Characters belong to P.C. Cast and Kristen Cast.

Enjoy!

**Someday  
_A House of Night One-shot_**

I cried curled up in a ball on the small couch in Aphrodite's apartment, as I had done for hours the past week. Every night I had out of the House of Night (there were many humans trying to get it, that it was easy to leave undetected) and drove to the apartment where my best (and only) friend, Stevie Rae was living with Aphrodite (who was suddenly human and no longer living at school). When I arrived I sat down on the couch and cried, for a very long time. Stevie Rae would give me a quick hug and bring me a brown pop (non-diet) and then let me cry myself out before we would talk. Aphrodite mostly sat at the other end of the couch or on the floor and watched MTV reruns.

Tonight was no different. I hugged my knees against my chest and only glanced up when Stevie Rae set my brown pop on the table in font of me. I tried to smile in thanks, but I think it didn't look right. Nonetheless, Stevie Rae smiled at me and leaned down to hug me. She turned and walked to the bathroom and returned with a box of tissues for me, and then she sat down on the floor and pretended to be interested in the TV.

During the time I spent crying on the couch, I thought about how much I screwed up everything. I had lied to my friends about Stevie Rae being dead, now they hated me. I'd lost Heath and Erik because of my love for Loren Blake, who really was just using me to get information for Nefert. And now he was dead (I didn't do it, I swear). Head cut off and hammered to the front door, just like Professor Nolan. In such a short time I'd gone from having everything, to nothing. Nothing except for Stevie Rae, Nala (my cat), and Aphrodite.

When I had finished crying I stood up and stretched my arms above my head, Stevie Rae looked up and smiled at me, the blood-pink colored marks on her face shimmered with her smile. "Need some more brown pop?" she asked.

I shook my head, "No. I think I'm going to go take a walk," I said, "I could use some fresh air."

Stevie Rae stood up, "Want me to come with you?" she asked.

"No, that's okay, it'll be dawn soon." I said, forcing a smile to show my concern for my best friend, "I won't be gone long because I've got to come back for my car before I head back."

Stevie Rae smiled and hugged me. "All right, have a nice walk, Z!"

I returned her hug and walked towards the door. As I reached to open it, Aphrodite spoke and stopped me.

"If you're gone too long, I'm going to come look for you," she said, then glared at me when I looked confused. She rolled her eyes, "Not that I really care about you, but I can't have _Zoey Redbird_," she said my name as if I were a disease, "disappearing on us. Besides, do you know how hard it is to live with someone who is constantly worrying, _out loud_, about you?"

I smile at Aphrodite, grateful for her hidden concern, "Thanks," I said and sweetly as I could, 'I promise I won't be gone long. Call my cell first if you really start to worry." I turned and walked out the door and down the stairs.

The cold, December wind hit hard against my face as I walked. It didn't feel as cold as it actually was, but that was because of obvious reasons. I wasn't that far from the apartment before I'd felt a presence of someone. There was someone hiding in the shadows, watching me.

I stopped and turned in all directions, looking for the presence I felt. "Stevie Rae?" I called out, "Aphrodite?" I continued looking around.

"It's me, Zoey," a familiar voice called out. I knew it was him before he walked out of the shadows. I would forever remember the voice of Erik Night.

He walked out of an alley on my right. He was as stunning as ever. He was even more beautiful as a vampyre as he had been as a fledgling. Erik Night was everything and more any girl could ask for. And I had thrown it all away.

"Erik…" I whispered not wanting to look into his eyes. It was hard just to speak his name. Looking at him would only be so much worse.

"I heard about Loren," he said quietly, and I could tell he didn't want to talk about what, well _who_, had come between us. "Zoey, I…I'm sorry. I know how you felt…"

"Stop," I said quickly and turned to look at him. He'd been looking at the ground until I spoke. Then he looked up at me, shocked by the harshness of my voice. I looked away again.

"I'm an idiot," I said, "I'd been telling myself over and over again that I need to break up with Heath, and I needed to stay away from Loren. I kept telling myself that I should be with you. I couldn't break up with Heath, as much as I tried. And Loren…"

Erik stuffed his hands in his pockets and rocked back on his heels nervously, "I know you loved Loren, and I guess from what you say he loved you too…"

"No!" I shouted feeling tears pushing against my eyes, "I hate to admit it, but you we're right! He didn't love me and I shouldn't have loved him, I know I shouldn't have! But…but I did."

Erik didn't say anything at first, though I half expected him to say, "I told you so". He only stood there, so I went on.

"And he didn't just use me for sex, like you think. In fact, he really didn't want that at all. All he wanted was information for Nefert. And apparently if you want me to tell you my secrets you have to have sex with me! Or Imprint! Or both! And I trusted him, I really thought that he…" I was cut off. I felt Erik's arms wrap around me, one hand around my waist and one around the back of my head, his fingers laced in my hair.

"Zoey…"he whispered.

I cried and pushed against him, but he was stronger than me and held me tight against him, no intension of letting go of me. "Erik," I sobbed, "Why are you here? You said…you said…"

"I know what I said," Erik said his voice cracking as if he wanted to cry as well, "But I heard what had happened, and I knew you'd be in pain, physical and mental, so I had to come looking for you. It's because I still care about you Zoey, I still love you after all that happened."

"How could you still love me?" I asked, my tears soaking his shirt, "I don't deserve to have you love me, I don't deserve you care, or anyone else's."

He pulled me away from him and held my shoulders, then sunk down to my level and looked me in the eyes. "Zoey, you messed up. You made mistakes, but that doesn't mean I, or anyone else for that matter, should stop caring about you."

"But Damien and the Twins, and Jack, they all hate me now. I lied to them and now they hate me."

"They're you're friends, Zo, and just like me, they'll never hate you,' Erik pleaded with me, "They're only hurt, I was hurt, you were hurt too, Zoey. They're your friends and they'll realize what I have. Everyone, even those closest to you, will make mistakes and might hurt you, but you can't stop loving them, you can't stop caring. Friends forgive each other. That's why I'm here."

I sniffed and wiped my eyes, "So you forgive me? Even after what I've done?"

Erik smiled and waved a finger at me. "Ah, ah, ah. You're not forgiven just yet, but that's why I came back. I'll forgive you someday, Zoey, and when I do, I hope that we can give us another chance."

I nodded, "I'm so sorry, Erik," I said throwing myself back into his arms. He wrapped his arms around me again, and whispered to me.

"I know, I know,"

Erik walked me back to the apartment, even though he didn't know why he was walking me farther away from school, when we both knew I would need to be there soon. He still didn't know about Stevie Rae, because he had left before everything happened. When we reached the house, he looked around.

"Why are we here?" he asked, very confused.

"It's where my car is," I said.

It was very quiet for a long moment before Erik spoke again.

"Zoey, after all that's happened, I think I deserve to know what you've been hiding from everyone," Erik said, slowing and quietly, almost as if he didn't know if he really wanted to say that.

"Stevie Rae is alive," I said quickly, "She's living here,"

Erik looked up at the house not seeming to be shocked by the fact that someone who had died over a month ago was still alive. I suppose he was waiting for my explanation. "Here?" he asked, "It's huge!"

"Its Aphrodite's parent's house," I said, "There's a guest apartment in the back. That's where Stevie Rae and Aphrodite are living right now."

Erik raised an eyebrow. "Aphrodite?"

I sighed. "I have a lot to tell you, Erik. Lets go on up to the apartment and I'll tell you the whole story."

As we walked back, I felt Erik's hand grab mine and hold it gently. Just feeling the warmth from his touch, told me that someday, everything was going to be okay.

* * *

**A/N:** I hope that you forgive any crappy-ness. If I missed any spelling mistakes, would you let me know? ; Anyway, for those House of Night fans, enjoy! I'm dieing in anticipation for the fourth book! Please review if you liked the story!


End file.
